


A Winchester Always Settles His Debts

by Type40_River



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Tags Are Hard, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Type40_River/pseuds/Type40_River
Summary: ‘Winner sucks the losers dick’Dean needs to pay more attention when he makes a bet with Sam…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	A Winchester Always Settles His Debts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All, 
> 
> I recently found this abandoned work on my laptop and thought I'd post it. 
> 
> This work is porn. 100%, unapologetic porn. With a few feelings thrown in. 
> 
> I don't normally write POV stories, but I wanted to give it a go and after re-reading both the third and first person versions of this story, I decided I liked this one better. Any feedback on how I went or on writing from a POV perspective in general is appreciated. 
> 
> If you guys enjoy this and would like to see this from Sam's POV - leave a comment below, if enough people are interested, I'll have a crack at it. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I apologise as always - I'll fix them up as I come across them on new read throughs. 
> 
> River,

Sammy's face is staring at me with laser-like focus over the polished, dark-wood surface of the table in the bunkers main room. He's wearing his lopsided ‘ _I_ _told you so Dean’_ grin that brings out his dimples even under his two-day old growth. Even in this half-light, I can see a look of triumph blazing behind his multi-coloured eyes and it reminds me of the pig-headed, teenage boy who would fight tooth and nail with dad over anything and everything. It makes me nervous. That churning, ‘ _what the fuck have I done_ ’ feeling rears its head in my stomach again and I have to wipe the sweat off my palms on the knees of my favourite jeans. Sam's told me time and again to throw them out, but I can’t, I just _can't_. It’s the pair I was wearing the day Sammy jumped back into Baby after so many years away from me. It'll be a cold day in hell before I throw them out, even if they are a little too snug nowadays.

Plus, my ass looks really, _really_ fucking good in them.

Sammy looks young again tonight.

Maybe it's the dim lighting he’s sitting under, or maybe it's just the booze pumping through my veins but either way, it makes my heart swell in my chest to see him this carefree and happy. It’s been far too long since I’ve seen him so unburdened. The look in his eyes…that mysterious hazel-green colouring seems to swirl with unexpressed emotions, like Sammy’s challenging me and there’s no way out of it, but there’s something else shining through his eyes tonight too; a look I haven't seen in many years.

Fuck it makes me nervous.

Why the fuck do I have to be so competitive? It's what landed me in this damn spot in the first place. Thank _fuck_ Cas isn't here tonight, god knows what I'd tell him. He’s pretty understanding for a kick-ass angel of the Lord, but even he probably has limits. Hell, I know exactly what Cas’s _limits_ are when it comes to _us_ , but this? With Sam? I dunno...

The heavy glass is cool beneath my fingers as I lift the half-filled tumbler to my lips and down the fifteen-year-old scotch in one swallow; the instant burn in my throat feels good, it distracts me from Sam’s piercing stare for a moment, and it helps settle my stomach a little. I don't do emotions all that well; at all, really and this stupid butterfly feeling in the pit of my gut isn't helping the situation any. Sam would say I'm repressed, and that it's a result of how dad raised us or some shit like that.

_Blah, blah, blah._

It's not though.

You don't go to hell and back, literally, and get away unscarred. Not letting complex emotions get a real foothold inside me is the best way I’ve found to handle the bat shit craziness of our lives. If I hadn’t learnt how to lock it all up and not dwell on the hurt, the betrayals, the _death_ ; I would've put the barrel of my gun in my mouth and eaten a bullet years ago. Some part of Sammy _has_ to know that, otherwise, he wouldn’t shut up when I give him _that_ look every now and then, the one that tells him he’s pushing too far and if he’s not careful, I’ll lose my fucking shit at him. It might not be healthy, fuck, I _know_ it’s not; but it’s how I deal.

Being a hunter ain’t no picnic.

There's sweat pooling in the waistband of my briefs, I feel a single bead of it slip under the elastic and down my electrified skin; and it's got nothing to do with the temperature of the room and everything to do with the way Sammy’s looking at me.

Sam's left eyebrow raises in an unspoken question as he watches me down the booze in one go and he shifts ever so slightly in his chair. That fucking grin of his is getting bigger. He knows that I know he can see through the bullshit ‘ _I'm fine, Sam’_ face I’m wearing right now and mercifully, he’s letting it go…for now; but I won’t get away with it for much longer. My little brother is still just watching me; waiting for me to crack all on my own without him having to saying a word, and I'm not entirely sure that I won't.

In fact; I _know I will._

The analogue clock on the wall is loud in our silent stand off.

 _Tick-tick-tick_.

We all repeat our past, no matter how much we say to ourselves that we won’t. Every one of us breaks at some point in our lives; and in a single moment we crack and end up right back where we swore we never would. I guess it’s just a part of what makes us human; an imperfect race striving to be better, to be perfect – whatever that may look like to each of us.

Sammy sits up a little straighter in his chair and stretches, slowly, gracefully and obscenely sensuously. He stares at me for another long moment before suddenly, his hands are on the front of his shirt, long fingers quickly unbuttoning the forest green shirt and striping it off in one smooth motion that sets my blood on fire. It makes a soft _whump_ kinda sound when it lands on the table between us and he looks at me again with those smouldering eyes.

 _Go on Dean, I_ dare _you._

Sammy’s cashing in his chips and wants his winnings.

My throat is suddenly dry, and I'm pissed I drank that scotch earlier, I need it now way more than before. I've honestly never understood why Sammy didn't have more luck with the ladies, maybe he never completely got over Jess and really, who could fucking blame him? Sometimes I wonder if Sam’s version of Heaven might actually be a sealed room where he gets to kill Azazel over and over again for all time. Sam’s got arms for _days_ and I can see his biceps straining comically against the sleeves of his white tee right now and he looks like some kind of modern day elite-warrior, like he's stepped right out _The Iliad_ and into the modern era; with sun-kissed skin and a body carved to perfection.

Sam Winchester - Achilles in the 21st Century.

It's a wonder he doesn't score more often with his sculpted body and trippy coloured eyes, it’s far too easy to lose yourself in the hazel and green for hours. Even his stupid floppy hair makes him look hot, it shouldn’t but it does and I don't think I _could_ actually ever bring myself to shave it off; no matter how many times I threaten him that I will when he’s pissed me off to no end.

“You can back out if you want” Sam breaks the silence, speaking for the first time in what feels like hours, leaning forward and resting his chin on his hands “I'll understand”

Sammy’s offer of withdrawal is loaded with a myriad of unspoken things that no passer by would understand if they heard his words. I mull it over for a few moments; Sam’s giving me a chance to run, to bolt from the bunker, to jump into Baby and take off at a hundred miles an hour; it’s an honest to God get out of jail free card if I want to play it. Life’s been blissfully uneventful as of late and I really want it to last; at least for a little while longer. The last thing I need right now are complications in the bunker; it’s our home, such as a home constructed from concrete and reinforced steel can be. But we Winchesters are forged of stronger steel than most people, compartmentalisation seems to be a genetic trait for our family and my word is my bond.

I may be a lot of things; but a welcher is not one of them.

I take a deep breath, knowing that after I answer, there’s no going back; not this time.

“A bet’s a bet Sammy. You won fair and square”

~~~

It’s my own fault really, if I’m being completely honest. I should’ve known _something_ was up this afternoon when Sammy threw open my bedroom door and announced that we were going out; _drinkin’_

_“Dean” Sam calls my name half a second before opening my door, not even knocking._

_“Dude! Knock first” I growl at him, slightly pissed about his lack of boundaries._ (I know, ironic right?)

_“Don’t get your panties in a twist”_

_“What if I was rubbing one out?” I ask, just to fuck with him and watch him make that_ TMI _expression._

_He shrugs and then casually says “meh, wouldn’t be the first time”_

_I can’t help but snicker at his response, I just can’t help it, I’m a big kid._

_“We’re going out drinkin’ tonight” Sammy informs me with an over eager grin._

_“Ooookaaaay” I say slowly. I’m a bit surprised by his invitation to go and get loaded with me but maybe he’s feelin’ a bit cooped up today, it_ has _been a week since either of us left the bunker. But fuck it? Why not?_

_“Have a shower and get dressed nice” he orders me “we’re having a wild night”_

_“Sam, you had me at drinkin’” I tell him “you don’t have to keep selling me”_

_I watch him make that confused, puppy-dog look for a moment before his big goofy grin reappears and he nods sharply then high-tails it from my room with a spring in his step._

~~~

_“Winner sucks the losers dick” Sam rasps in my ear a few hours later, pressing against my back with his wide chest._

_Sam had lost three rounds of darts in a row, which meant I had five more beers under my belt than him and I was far too relaxed; my head buzzing just enough to miss the tone in which Sam had offered up the bet._

_“You're on Sammy!” I chuckled, accepting the darts from him and squaring myself against the board along the faded shot line on the floor “you're in for a thrashing little brother”_

_I’d been pretty happy up until Sam landed three dead centre; Sam…landed three fucking bullseyes in a row? Either my brother was getting better and handling his liquor or I had drunk_ way _more than Sam. Whatever the case was, Sam downed his remaining beer and announced it was time we went home. That’s when my stomach had started performing little backflips under the intensity of Sam's gaze; followed by the realisation that his bet was in earnest. I don’t say two words on the drive home, I’m lost in a haze of alcohol and almost forgotten memories of a seventeen-year-old Sam hot against my skin in shady motel rooms, so many years ago._

_Sam's departure for Stanford had put an end to all of that, and since his return it had never once been spoken about. Those things that had happened - they occurred between two very young men, men that didn't exist anymore; they'd faded away under the crushing weight of a son’s duty and trauma and loss. It had been years since I’d relived those memories, honestly._

_Apparently, my brother couldn't say the same._

My skin prickles with a surprising thrill of anticipation as I watch Sam get up from his chair and make his way around to me, his large frame moving with steady purpose. I scoot my chair back a ways when Sam comes to a stop beside me and leans back against the table casually; like he’s patiently waiting for service back at the bar.

Well, in a way he is waiting for service, waiting to _be_ _serviced_.

His eyes are half lidded behind the glossy curtain of his hair and he stands there, with his gaze locked on my own; silent and waiting. There’s something predatory about the way he stares at me and it sends a good deal of blood south to my cock in a few short seconds, but fuck, it’s been so long since we’ve been here. My hands are trembling as I slowly reach out and grab the buckle of his worn leather belt, my fingers slip with nervousness or exhilaration, I’m honestly not sure which as I fumble while trying pass the leather back through the first loop.

“Not yet” Sam’s voice is measured, low and commanding as he catches my wrist.

I manage to take my eyes off the rapidly expanding denim in front of me and look up at him. Even under the shadow his huge frame is casting over me, I can see his pupils are dilated and lust blown.

He tugs once on my wrist; it’s enough to melt my bones and I rise to my feet automatically, as if I’m in some kind of trance and I let Sammy circle my waist with one of his massive hands. A lone finger slips under the hem of my shirt, stroking the sensitive skin at my hip with tenderness and it burns against me; ripples of heat course through me from the pit of my gut and up into my chest and my face as he pulls me close, close enough that I can feel the quickening exhale of his breath against my cheek. There’s not enough room between our noses to fit a finger but that small distance feels like gaping chasm; I need Sammy closer, _right fucking now_. Sam’s body heat is burning through the fabric and bleeding into me with heat so intense it makes my spine tingle in desperate want.

I can’t remember the last time I felt this turned on.

Time screeches to halt and all I want for the rest of my life is this moment.

“Sam” I began to say to him and I hear the shakiness of my own voice, but I’m cut off.

“All this time hunting and you still can't make a deal properly” Sam teases “you'd think making a pact with a crossroads demon once or twice would've taught you to iron out all the details”

“What are you on about Sam?” I huff, confused.

We’d made a bet, hadn't we? Albeit a childish, drunken one. Couldn't Sam let me pay up without screwing with my head and psychoanalysing me for a change? Just once?

“I'm talking about loopholes” Sam purrs evasively, pressing himself harder against me and grinding his hips torturously.

There’s no way in hell he can’t feel how rock fucking hard I am right now.

“Loopholes? What loopholes?” I ask, cocking my head to the side and groaning at the hard press of Sam's arousal against my thigh. Over a decade later and he still knows how to turn my legs to jelly without removing a stitch of clothing. 

“‘Loser sucks the winners dick’” Sammy repeats his earlier words softly, raising his free hand and cupping the back of my head, blunt fingernails scratching against my scalp before moving his head impossibly closer to mine “it was a very loose bet. There were no conditions agreed upon about what happens before or after. Only that at _some_ stage during the night, you have to suck my dick”

I feel my jaw drop, like some kind of over the top, Warner Brothers cartoon character as the meaning of Sammy’s words hit me and the world tilts slightly on its axis as my mind is flooded with obscene images of sweaty flesh, tangled limbs and moans of pleasure. Sam’s not just angling for a quick blowjob, he wants me like he did in the old days; where summer nights were spent exploring each other's bodies, finding the hidden spots that made the other buck and moan until neither of us could stand teetering on the edge any longer. Before I could get a coherent thought together or marshal a response to his revelation, Sam ducks his head in close and kisses me.

My mouth is still half open and Sam's skilled tongue is slipping inside before I can object, not that I would’ve been able to anyway, given the fact that every spare ounce of his blood I have in my body is rushing to my dick at an alarming rate. It’s been years since we’ve done this, and Sammy had learnt a thing or two about kissing in our break from each other it seems; not that he really needed to. The slick heat of Sam’s tongue runs over my own, dominant and unapologetic in its exploration. The taste of beer lingers on his tongue and it’s intoxicating in every sense of the word and I’m lost in the moment; lost in the stubble against my skin, lost in the heat of his breath and the way his teeth bite down on my bottom lip, just enough to make me moan like a fifteen year old during his first blowjob.

The fear I have about diving back into our past is driven from my mind for the moment as our kiss deepens and Sam's tongue continues roving around my mouth. My hand slides around his waist and fists in his shirt, pulling him in closer, as close I can get to him. Sammy growls deep and low into our shared kiss and slips his hands down and over my waist, gripping my ass hard enough that it feels like it’ll leave a mark; even through the denim. 

“ _Fuck_ Dean” He pants heavily, breaking the kiss. I swear he’s never looked sexier than in that moment; forehead beaded with sweat and pupils blown so wide they look like black holes, sucking in all of my desire “you're a better kisser than I remember”

“Been remembering me kissing you a lot Sammy?” I tease, licking at the hollow of his jaw; he tastes of sweat and cologne and lust and I can’t help myself from chasing the sheen of liquid intoxication up to his ear with my tongue. 

“Don't…don’t let it get to your head” Sammy tries to tease but instead it comes out as a broken whimper “it's big enough as it is”

“My _head_ ” I grab Sam's hand and press it against my crotch, revelling in the size and heat of Sam's hand on me “has gotten bigger since you last saw it”

I chuckle wickedly as Sammy makes a kind of choked, strangled noise while he rubs the length of me through the fabric. Sam’s got no fucking idea how wrecked and hungry he looks right now with his tongue skimming over his own lips.

“And I’m pretty sure you’ve gotten bigger too, that dick of yours is gonna make me gag. I'm outta practise Sammy” the worlds fall from my mouth and I’m surprised by them. 

We were never ones for dirty talk when we were younger, too excited just to get down to business, mouths always too preoccupied to utter filthy exchanges and desires to each other but here and now, in this moment, it drives me wild.

It should've been weird. My brain should be telling me to back the fuck off; that Sam’s my brother and that this is too dangerous a line to cross once again now that we’re adults. Far too often Sammy and I dance across the knife edge of love and hate and this, _this_ could finally be the thing that ruins us, destroying us both in a single night where we surrender to our base urges.

But it doesn’t.

Instead, I’m just a twenty-something year old guy again with need and desperate want coursing through every inch of my being and the reasoning and life lessons that came with age are thrown out the window. Sam’s hot and hard against me; and willing, and all I want in this moment is to make him moan and come undone beneath me.

Consequences be damned.

“Jesus Dean” Sammy groans, licking and kissing his way across my jaw “when the _fuck_ did you learn to talk like that?”

“Dunno” I reply honestly and sliding my hand under Sam's shirt, tweaking his nipple.

The hard planes of Sam’s body feel amazing beneath my skin as my hand roams across his fever-hot torso. The way he twitches at my touch, along with the throaty groans that sounded like they’re dragged up and out from the very depths of Sam’s soul make my blood catch fire. I remember Sammy being softer in days gone by, but I’m not complaining; this new feeling of firmness packed substantially onto his body pitches my need even higher “I like how it turns you on. I can _feel_ it. You want to bury yourself down my throat don’t you Sammy?”

“Christ” Sam pants and bucks harder against me, and at the same time he slides his hands down my back and beneath my underwear, cupping my ass tightly “Y-Yeah, I really do”

“Too many clothes” I complain after Sammy pulls back from another ferocious kiss.

I can’t handle it any longer, I need to feel skin against skin. Without a second thought I grab the hem of Sam’s tee and tear it open from base to collar in a single tug, the massive paw that Sam has wrapped around my bicep grips me harshly, sending a wave of pleasure-pain coursing through me as I trash his shirt. His eyes lock onto my own and Sammy’s bitch face #7 makes the briefest of appearances before disappearing into a predatory smirk.

“ _That_ was a favourite of mine” Sammy growls dangerously in a tone I’ve never heard from him before. It’s husky and low; like liquid sex wrapped around a threat that makes me shudder from head toe with an unspoken promise of retribution.

Sam strikes back with another ferocious kiss, more teeth and spit and tongue than before. I can sense the shift in him now, it’s intense and I know it’s because Sammy knows for sure now that they were both on the same page about this. In the space of a few seconds he’s got my jeans unbuttoned and pushed unceremoniously to my ankles and in another flurry of motion Sam has my dress shirt off me and I’m laid bare.

I don’t know why but my first instinct is to cover myself and I fold one arm across my chest and another around my waist. Five years ago I wouldn’t have had an issue in the world if the same situation had presented itself, I would’ve stood naked as a babe, safe in the knowledge that I was hot as fuck but as it stood today, middle age had begun to catch up with me. Keeping the hard edge to my body wasn’t as easy as it used to be, there’s a touch of softness around my middle that no amount of training or hunting can seem to shift.

“ _No”_ Sam growls leaning forward, his rough hand whipping out and closing around my throat; squeezing _just_ right and melting my bones “don’t you _dare_ Dean. You don’t hide from me. Not now”

I nod once, shakily, and drop my arms to my side. Sam’s eyes and hands are on me in an instant, mapping their way along every exposed inch of skin and leaving trailing flames of heat and desire along my skin whenever Sammy’s fingertips brush along a scar or down into the dips of my hips. The look of veneration in Sam’s eyes as he drinks in the sight of me makes my heart ache, and it slams home a simple truth that I’ve long kept hidden: if not chained in iron, salted and burned and contained within a box of diamond in the back of my mind, never to be opened and never to be spoken of.

“That night Sammy” I begin, tripping over the hot stone lodged in the back of my throat and drawing Sammys gaze back up to my face “I should’ve come with you. We could’ve had-”

“It doesn’t matter Dean” Sam cuts me off, stepping closer and pressing hard muscle against my own for the first time in over a decade. My cock twitches savagely as Sam presses a series of gentle, tender kisses along my shoulder, up my neck and across my jaw, ending with a lingering kiss to my temple “I don’t want to talk about it right now. No chick flick moments tonight”

“But-”

I’m silenced once again by Sam’s lips smashing against my own.

“I said no Dean, this isn’t about the past. It’s about _tonight_ , right here, right now. Just you and me” I can here the genuine truth in his words and I feel an unnamed weight lift from my shoulders.

“Alright” I say softly, and Sammy smiles widely “let’s have tonight then”

I lean forward and capture his mouth with my own, soft and gentle and I feel Sam’s entire body shudder against me, he wraps both of those exquisitely sculped arms around me and pulls me in tightly against his chest; and in that moment I feel more loved than I ever have before.

Sammy knows this kiss, this kiss that I’ve given him only a handful of times before tonight.

I don’t have to say the words.

It’s Sammy who breaks the kiss first, pulling back just enough to stare at me with a look of passion so fierce I might just cum on the spot. Sammy’s left-hand slides down my back and over my ass, pausing briefly to give it a firm squeeze before he pulls it around my body and onto my cock. The sensation is heady and floods every inch of my being as he takes me in hand, the rough hunters skin of his palm swirls around the weeping head of my cock for a few torturous seconds before sliding down the length of me, his fingers wrapping around the underside cock before Sammy begins a blissful glide up and down, twisting his hand just right on the upstroke; and it’s enough to make my knees to buckle.

I swing an arm over Sam’s shoulders in effort to steady myself before I lean in and bite down on the meat of Sammy’s budging shoulder, hoping it might muffle the endless string of incoherent groans and whimpers of escaping me. I’m rewarded with a deep, guttural growl of ecstasy from Sam and feel his entire body shudder against mine, his grip tightens further on my dick and I’m driven even more into my frenzied state of animal lust.

“This is what you want, isn’t it D? The feeling of me pulling you apart, stroke by stroke, getting you so hard and too hot to focus?” Sammy’s voice is far away, and I have will myself to focus. His words somehow manage to match the pace of his long strokes and I’m utterly ruined “No man or woman can ever make you feel like this can they Dean? It’s just me. No other fucker knows how to bring you to your knees like I do, I’ve spent years watching you. Hearing the way you jerk off and I know just how you like it; how you push a fingertip against your hole while you cum so you can feel the way it twitches. Or how you like to clean up your own cum after you blow a big load. I know you still do it; I’m not always asleep in our hotel room when you decide to take care of business y’know”

“Jesus, _fuck_ Sammy” I whimper into the crook of his neck, barely able to form a sentence. The thought of him watching me get myself off, like some kind of voyeur, is almost too much to handle “you gotta…ngnnn…. too good”

It takes a kind of superhuman willpower that I didn’t realise I could muster to reach down and wrap my trembling hand around Sam’s wrist and make him stop. While I’d love nothing more to let Sammy lead me to the edge and tip me over the brink, I won’t.

If tonight is all we have, I want it to count – for both of us.

Sammy cocks his head and looks at me with a confused expression and while he might think that’s all I see, it isn’t; he’s not the only one who can read people and the way his eyelids twitch ever so slightly tell me exactly what he’s feeling right now.

Rejection.

“It’s not that” I whisper to him and capture his perfect mouth with my own briefly.

“No?” He asks, almost disbelievingly.

“No” I shake my head gently to reassure him “if you’d’ve kept going any longer I wouldn’t have been able to hold on and I would’ve painted your abs like a Jackson Pollock”

Sammy snorts violently and drops his head against my shoulder as he chuckles. The deep rumble of his laugh reverberates up through his chest and into my own body and it makes me smile.

“So…I was thinking” I thread my fingers through his silky hair and tilt his face up to mine “remember that time in Boise when dad was working that poltergeist case?”

“Yeah…” Sam says slowly. I waggle my eyebrows a few times and I watch a wicked grin appear on his face as he catches my drift “yeah I remember Boise… _vividly_ ”

“Good”

One moment, Sammy’s growling savagely, like a winter starved wolf with its prey backed backed into a corner and kissing me so fiercely I feel like I’ll combust on the spot. The next he’s reaching behind me, and in a feat of strength that I’m not sure even Sam knew he possessed, he lifts me up off the ground by my ass and pulls me against him. He whimpers as I hook my legs around his waist and grip onto his massive shoulders for dear life.

The trip from The Bunker’s library to Sammy’s bedroom has never felt so long. Sammy doesn’t stop or even falter once along the way, I can feel his arms quaking with the effort of hauling my ass to his bedroom and it’s completely intoxicating; my dick is trapped between us and it’s weeping pre-cum like there’s no tomorrow as each jolt of Sam’s footsteps causes it to rut into the carved valley of his abs.

Sammy kicks his door open as we reach his bedroom, crossing the last few steps in record time before dropping me onto my back and I bounce softly a few times with the force of it.

There’s a brief moment of silence that passes between us, where Sammy’s just standing there at foot of the bed; his chest glistening with sweat and heaving with exertion, there’s veins bulging in his arms and up the sides of his sculpted torso, it’s an imposing sight and I feel my entire body tingle in anticipation.

Sammy’s staring down at me unwaveringly, watching me, drinking in the sight of me naked, hard and wanton on his bed with a dark hunger. He’s as still as a statue, like he’s terrified if he moves a muscle he’ll shatter this moment, like it’s all an illusion.

I wiggle up the bed a little, putting my hands behind my head and lean back on the pillows; I take a deep breath, inhaling the overwhelming scent of Sam that’s coming at me from every direction. I stare at him for a moment longer before spreading my legs every so slightly and I watch Sam lick his lips in anticipation as his eyes track my subtle movement.

“I’m yours, Sammy”

The spell is broken and, in a flash, Sam’s kicking his boots off and stripping himself of his remaining clothes. He’s like a panther as he climbs onto the bed, stalking his way towards me on all fours; covered from head to toe in lean, rippling muscle. When he finally reaches me, he kisses me with everything he has, easing himself down onto me so that finally, we’re pressed against each other without the hindrance of clothes, skin against skin; our weeping cocks slipping against each other. Every inch of my body erupts in goosebumps with the sensation.

I hook my left leg around his side, place my hand on his chest and with my years of close quarter combat experience I flip Sammy onto his back, sliding onto his stomach and straddling him. There’s a look of surprise on Sam’s face that I’ve managed to flip him so easily but there’s also an equal flash of arousal at it. Beneath me I can feel the hard cut of Sammy’s abs flexing against my bare ass as they expand and contract with his breathing. Sammy grips my ass cheeks with both hands, kneading the flesh as I lean down and lick a long strip upwards from the centre of his chest to his ear.

“‘Winner sucks the losers dick’, that was the bet, wasn’t it Sammy?” I purr in his ear, biting softly on his earlobe.

“Y-Yeah” he stutters, bucking against me and I feel the wet head of his cock against my ass.

I pull his hands off my ass and force them behind his head, replicating my position from earlier and I swallow a groan of envy at the way his biceps bulge obscenely.

“ _Stay_ ” I order him, biting down on his lower lip. He lookups up me, completely wrecked and gives me a shaky nod.

I stare at him for a moment longer to make sure he understands before turning myself around and manoeuvring myself into the sixty-nine position, my thighs locked tight on either side of him and giving Sammy a perfect view of my ass. I hear him whimper at the sight and his body twitches under me as he fights against the urge to reach out and touch; he knows he’ll get the chance but for now he needs to retrain himself.

Sammy’s cock is lying flat against his stomach, thick and full, with pulsing veins running up his shaft up to the swollen purple head of his dick, pooling pre-cum into the dips of his carved stomach. I reach out and wrap one hand around it, revelling in the heat of it against my palm and Sam bucks his hips into my touch. In a single motion I run my tongue along his stomach, collecting Sammy’s pre-cum and chasing the string of it from his belly up to his cock where I wrap my lips around it and flick my tongue across the slit before sucking softly – humming gently at the taste of having Sammy on my lips again after all these years.

“ _Fuck!”_ I hear Sammy curse from behind me and the top half of his body lifts up of the bed in pleasure.

Slowly I begin fisting his cock as I continue sucking and licking the tip, drawing more small, desperate moans out of Sammy. I can practically feel him buzzing behind me in frustration as I continue to tease the head of his cock, Sam’s always been tactile when it comes to sex and not being able to touch me is a kind of torture for him. I pull off for moment and jerk him off with long, languid strokes for while before deciding it was time to truly settle my bet.

I cover my teeth with my tongue as I take more of Sammy into my mouth, massaging his shaft with my tongue as my mouth stretches around his girth. It’s been a long since I’ve done this and I’m only able to get about three quarters of him in my mouth before I feel my gag reflex begin to argue with me. I back off slowly, forming a tight seal around him before diving back down. It takes a good little while of bobbing up and down on Sammy’s thickness until I can take it all, my lips finally meeting the skin at the base of his dick. I didn’t realise how much I’d missed this feeling, having Sammy’s cock throbbing against the walls of my throat as my hands roam the vast expanses of his tanned flesh. I pull back about halfway and slip my free hand under Sammy’s ass, pulling it up and forcing the length of him to slide all the way down my throat again. I hear Sam groan behind me, and I know he’s got the message, slowly he begins to move his hips up and down, fucking himself on my throat.

_Just like riding a bike._

I wrap my hands around his killer ass, digging my fingernails into the flesh beneath and encouraging him to take control, and that’s when Sammy’s self-restraint finally snaps. A second later I feel both his hands on my ass, spreading my cheeks and then, Sam’s mouth and tongue are ravaging my my ass with reckless abandon. I feel the rasp of his stubble against my bare ass as he peppers kisses up along my thighs and ass before the wet, wide heat of tongue marks a path from my balls up to my hole. I can feel his hot breath coming in sharp pants against my ass as Sammy’s tongue circles and probes at entrance, sending tidal waves of blistering pleasure up my spine and into my brain. Between the sensation of Sammy’s tongue lapping at my ass and the slow, rhythmic stretching of my throat as he fucks into my mouth, I become lost in a sense of ecstasy I haven’t known for years.

I feel one of Sam’s long fingers trace along my dick and up to my swollen head where the tip of his finger swirls around my slit and I moan in pleasure. A moment later I feel the tip of Sam’s slick finger against my hole, he teases it with gentle circles before pushing slowly into me and stretching me open. I pull my mouth off him as he slowly fucks his finger into me and rest my head on his thigh, breathing heavily; I forgot how good this feels when it’s _Sammy_ doing it. I let out a bone-deep groan as he adds another finger, hissing as I feel the initial burn of his knuckles dragging against my sensitive ring.

“Ok?” Sammy asks me from behind.

“Yeah” I reply breathlessly and bite his thigh gently “feels great”

“You look so good like this, D” Sammy croons, placing a gentle kiss on my ass “have you missed this? Missed me finger fucking you open slowly and getting you ready for me?”

“Fuck yes Sammy” I nod enthusiastically against his thigh “I’d honestly forgotten how good you make me feel. It’s been so long…”

“I know” Sam replies quietly “C’mere Dean”

Sammy pulls his fingers out slowly and with trembling limbs I manage to turn myself around and let Sam pull us together and roll us over. He’s quiet for a moment then, his eyes are locked onto mine and one of his hands is caressing the side of my face lovingly.

“You never did manage to ever understand how beautiful you are, did you D?” It’s a rhetorical question but even so, there’s unmistakeable sadness in his tone that stops me dead in my tracks. I’m so lost for words that all I can do is shake my head silently “that’s ok D, I do. I know”

_That’s a conversation for another day._

“Turn around” Sam whispers in my ear and I let him roll me over, his hands roaming up and down my exposed back tenderly.

I feel the side of the bed dip for a moment as Sam reaches over to his nightstand for something, a second later I hear the snick of a lube bottle being opened and a few seconds later I hear it snap shut again. Sammy kisses and licks his way down by back, the rasp of his stubble against my bare skin feels good. I feel him moving around behind me as he shimmies down the bed and nudging my legs apart so he can kneel between them. I flinch reflexively as Sammy touches my hole again with his lubed finger and he stops immediately.

“S’ok” I tell him, looking at him over my shoulder “it’s just cold, made me jump”

Sammy grins wickedly, sliding two fingers into me and curling them until he hits the sweet spot, I groan loudly and feel my eyes roll back in my head as he twists his fingers, massaging my prostate. He pulls his fingers out, there’s another few seconds where he’s shuffling around between my legs and then I feel his hand on my ass, spreading my cheeks apart.

“Ready?” Sammy asks behind me and I feel the tip of his dick pressing against my hole, I nod silently into the pillow and take a deep breath.

Slowly and tenderly Sam pushes into me and at once I’m overcome by both the heat of his dick and the inevitable burn that accompanies it as he continues sliding in until he breaches the tight ring of flesh inside me. I let out a rough breath of air and wince as I feel his cock begin to stretch me, it’s been a long time since I’ve had anything bigger than my fingers in my ass and Sammy’s not exactly inconsequential when it comes to dicks and girth; I suck in another slow, steady breath and will myself to relax around him.

“You ok?” He asks me, bracing himself on his elbows above me, he’s just low enough that his impressive chest is pushing into my back and I can feel the way he’s having to control his own breathing.

“I’m good, just go slow” I tell him, and he kisses the back of my softly.

The burn intensifies as he begins to push further in and again I continue drawing deep steady breaths as inch by inch he slides in with a gentle cant of his hips; the pain is offset by the feeling of Sam stretching me open after so many years and the gentle kisses on my shoulder and my back; Sam’s got no issue taking his time and if the low groans he’s making are anything to go by - he’s enjoying just how tight I am around him.

Finally, I feel him bottom out as he hits my prostate and his entire body trembles with pleasure and I can feel my own cock, trapped between my stomach and sheets, leaking like a tap. I turn my head and find Sammy’s right beside mine; his eyes are closed and there’s look of unbridled satisfaction plastered across his face.

“I still got it huh?” I ask in my usual, come hither, _hi-there-I’m-Dean-Winchester-what’s-your-name_ tone and Sammy grins widely.

“ _Fuck!_ You feel so good, D” Sammy huffs as he opens his eyes and pushes in just the last bit deeper “your ass swallows my dick like it was made for it”

“Maybe it was” I reply, craning my neck enough that I can kiss him thoroughly and just to drive the point home, I clench tightly around him and wiggle my hips a little.

“Fucking tease” Sammy growls, biting into my shoulder as he slowly pulls back until only the head of his dick is inside me before sliding his length back into me in a torturously slow and steady movement. After a dozen rounds of slowly fucking himself into me the pain is all but gone, replaced by an overwhelming sensation of fullness and pleasure as Sammy fucks me, making sure he drags against my prostate each time.

“Now who’s being a tease?” I ask, groaning as he slides into me, so deep this time that It feels like his cock might split me in two and Sammy comes to stop, lowering himself on his arms to press every inch of himself against my back.

“Fairs fair” he growls playful, reaching up and pinning my arms above my head with one hand while simultaneously canting his hips in circular motion that causes me to see stars.

Between the throbbing of his cock against the ring of my hole, the feel of each twitch of his slick abs and chiseled chest against my back, and the scent of his sweat invading my nose from where his arm is outstretched right beside my head, I can’t think straight. Every sense receptor in my body is dialled up to eleven in the hight of unparalleled ecstasy.

“ _Fuck me, Sammy”_

Sam doesn’t question my command, he simply pushes himself up off my back, dragging my hips up along with him until my back is arched just enough for him grab onto my ass and steady himself. His fingers dig into the meat of my ass, so hard I know it’s going to bruise, just as he pulls back almost all the way again before snapping his hips forward and driving himself balls deep once more. Every nerve ending explodes inside my body and I bite into the pillow to muffle myself while i cry out in pleasure as Sammy pulls back and slams his cock home again.

Sammy’s a _fucking_ machine, so speak. Each brush against my prostate is electric as he fucks into me, setting a steady, unwavering pace that’s incredible; there’s sharp groans and rough exhales of air coming from him which make me tingle. His hands begin to roam across my back, blunt nails scratching the skin as he searches for more contact between us, he’s desperate for it; and I am too.

I push myself up onto my knees and Sammy warps a hand around my chest, pressing our scorching, sweaty bodies together with a vice-like grip. Sammy has to adjust his hips in this position and soon, his sharp, powerful thrusts slow and instead he settles into a gentler pace. His thick cock grinds into me now, slower but deeper, and I can feel every vein and ridge on his dick inside me now as Sammy fucks into me. The kisses we share are passionate and aggressive, filled teeth and tongue and spit; expressing every unspoken desire and need we’ve kept hidden from each other over the last decade.

As amazing and as intense as Sammy’s dick feels in this position, I begin to feel my stamina to start to waver and my legs begin to tremble from holding myself up, and judging by the ragged breathing coming from Sam, I’m not the only one. I reach down and place my hands on his hips to still them, Sammy looks at me with concern when I stop him, and I know he’s worried now that he’s starting to hurt me but I just shake my head gently. I ease myself off his dick and drop down onto the bed, flipping over onto my back and sling my legs around his hips. I watch as the penny drops, and a salacious grin appears on his face; this always was Sammy’s favourite position.

He shuffles in closer, lifting my hips up slightly before once again, sliding his pulsing cock deep inside me. My eyes roll back in my head as Sam picks up his relentless pace from earlier; there’s a slight upward curve to Sammy’s cock and when I’m on my back, every deep thrust of his perfectly formed dick slams into my prostate even more in this position. I look up at him and the sight before me is enough to make any man or woman cum, and cum _hard_ ; Sammy’s eyes are half-closed and there’s nine kinds of pleasure plastered across his face. Every single inch of his deeply tanned skin is glistening with sweat; I can’t count the number of veins bulging in his arms, his neck, his chest – everywhere – as endorphin-fuelled blood courses through him. There’s an endless, multitude of ways his muscles flex as he fucks himself into oblivion; abdominal muscles expand and contract, biceps and triceps twist and pop, even the muscles in his forearm seem to turn me on as he grips my legs.

He opens his eyes and catches me staring at him in awe.

He smirks.

“Like what you see, D?”

“You’ve got no idea” I reply, reaching out and gripping one of his massive pecs with one hand; he flexes his chest deliberately and a lustful shudder runs through my entire body at the sensation of it.

“I dunno…the view’s pretty fucking good from up here” he grins, grabbing my dick and fisting it tightly in time with his thrusts.

“Fuck” I moan desperately, and I have to reach down after a while and grab his wrist “too good Sammy, if you keep going like that I’m going to cum”

I take Sammy’s hand in my own, tugging on it gently and pulling him in close. I wrap my legs around his back tightly as Sam places his hands either side of my head and lowers himself down; pressing out bodies together. The energy between us shifts now, it becomes deeper and more powerful and Sam’s hips match our new dynamic; slower in pace but somehow it's more intense. Sammy captures my mouth with his own, his tongue roaming passionately, he’s grunting hard into my mouth with each thrust now and he bites down on my lower lip as breath starts to hitch. Sammy’s close now, and I’m right there with him; my cock is slick and trapped between our bodies and each thrust from Sam causes the dips and peaks of his abs to rub against the underside of my tender shaft.

“Dean” Sammy’s voice is breathless and trembling as he stares into my eyes, and I can feel his entire body vibrating “I…”

“I love you too, Sammy” I mean every word; I always have.

I watch the veins in the side of Sammy’s neck pulse violently and his face flush red as the start of his orgasm rips through him; at the same time I feel a familiar tingle creeping through my balls and the tumbling heat in the pit of my stomach turns white hot as my own climax begins. Sammy’s staring down at me with a look of love so powerful it makes my heart ache and for half a second, it feels as though we’re suspended in time, teetering right on the brink of lust and passion and love and everything else in between; then together, we tip over the edge.

I feel Sammy’s thick cock twitch and thicken even more inside me for a few blissful seconds and his entire body goes rigid, half a second later Sammy’s cock explodes inside me; he buries his head in the crook of my neck as he half-moans/half-roars with the power of his orgasm, his entire body is shuddering against me as his cock pumps shot, after shot, after shot of hot, thick cum into me. _Fuck_ , the feeling of Sammy blowing his load deep inside me is incredible; I squeeze my ass around his thick, pulsing heat and revel in it. My own orgasm tears me open at the same time, in complete unison with Sam’s. My legs lock around his back, driving his pulsing cock deeper inside me as my own dick explodes as well, sending hot spurts of white cum up between our stomachs and onto my chest. I shudder with the overwhelming bliss currently coursing through me and ride out the wave of ecstasy right along side Sammy. After what seems like an hour, Sam’s dick pulses one last time inside me and his body begins to relax, and he raises his head from my shoulder to look at me.

“ _Fuck”_ he pants with a Cheshire Cat style grin “I mean…holy _fuck_ ”

“You can say that again” I laugh, covering my face with my arm.

“I don’t remember the last time I came that hard” Sam says in amazement, easing out slowly and collapsing on the mattress beside me.

I open my eyes and see him staring up at the roof with a look of happiness that I haven’t seen in ages.

“I loved it too, Sam”

“Yeah?” He turns to face me “you’re sure? You’re ok with what just happened?”

I think for a few minutes, trying to work out how I can make him understand that I really am ok with it.

I let my eyes roam over his exquisite body once more and I spot a trail of my cum plastered across his chest, and something Sam said earlier on tonight pops into my head. I push myself up and swing my leg over his waist until I’m straddling him. I lean down and lick my way up his chest, catching my fluid on my tongue as I go, then crawl my way up his body until we’re face to face. Sammy's breath hitches and he stares at me with an unreadable expression.

I make a point of swallowing loudly, and I don’t miss how Sam’s eyes flick down to my throat as I do.

“I like the idea that you watch, Sammy” I can tell I’ve knocked him off balance, so lean I and speak my next words low, and right against his ear “you better fucking join me next time though”

I pull back to see red hot lust burning at a thousand degrees in his eyes.

“You mean it?” Sammy asks breathlessly, placing his hands gingerly on my hips and I can tell he’s genuinely terrified that I’ll rebuff his advances, or that tomorrow I’ll wake up and regret every second of tonight.

“I was a coward that night at the bus stop all those years ago Sam; I should’ve got on that bus with you and never looked back. I regret-”

Sam cuts me off with a crushing, fiery kiss and it’s filled with pain and sorrow and grief, but most of all; it’s filled with love.

“Say it again” he demands, and I know exactly what he wants.

“I love you, Sammy” I tell him, and I’m rewarded with another savage kiss.

Sam bucks against me as he pulls me into a crushing hug, and I feel his hard cock slip between my ass cheeks; clearly Sam was rearing and ready to go again already.

“I guess we should start making up for lost time, hey Sam?” I reach behind me and grab Sammy’s already pulsing cock; then in one single, smooth motion I sink all the way down until I feel Sammy’s balls up against my ass “think you’ve got another load in you yet Sam?”

Sammy looks up at me with the biggest smile I’ve ever seen.

“I’ve got ten years worth” he boasts, pulling his hips all the way back before slamming into me “I’m gonna ride you till the sun comes up, Dean”


End file.
